O Começo de Tudo
by Nanna Black
Summary: Vegeta é assombrado por seu tenebroso passado. E cabe a Bulma ajudálo a esquecer suas vítimas, mesmo que por uns minutos. Um momento que molda o futuro.


**Sinopse: **Vegeta é assombrado por seu tenebroso passado. E cabe a Bulma ajudá-lo a esquecer suas vítimas, mesmo que por uns minutos. Um momento que molda o futuro.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a Akira Toriyama, e a música ao NSYNC (e é muito fofa. Eu recomendo).

**Timeline: **Entre as sagas de Freeza e Cell. Baby Trunks ainda não nasceu.

**Nota da Autora:** Minha primeira fic Bulma/Vegeta. Sejam gentis.

**O Começo de Tudo**

_Por Nanna_

**"A**ssassino…"

"Assassino…"

"Maldito…"

"Merece morrer..."

As palavras vinham acompanhadas por rostos desfocados, mas cheios de ódio, e Vegeta olhou ao redor de si. Estava trancafiado dentro de uma sala escura, repleta com suas vítimas. Alguns terráqueos, muitos alienígenas.

"Eu era jovem!" Rugiu furioso. "E queria poder!"

Uma adolescente de longos cabelos arroxeados, belos olhos vermelhos e pele creme aproximou-se dele, as íris cor de sangue chispando de raiva. "Eu ia me casar naquele dia, sabia?" E deu uma risada amarga. "Mas é claro que sabia... Mas o poderoso Vegeta não podia ser desprezado por uma simples criadinha. E, por isso, você me estuprou e me matou".

"Não!" Vegeta reagiu. "Eu queria você, e sou um príncipe, não estou acostumado a ouvir não".

Uma imensa silhueta, envolta em névoa, aproximou-se de Vegeta, pronta para dar o golpe final, no coração dele, quando ele despertou.

"NÃO!"

Estava suado, o lençol grudado à pele, com o coração batendo loucamente dentro do peito.

**When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes**

**And all that surround you are secrets and lies**

**I'll be your strength,**

**I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone**

**The one you should call was standing here all along**

_Quando as visões ao seu redor trazem lágrimas a seus olhos_

_E tudo que o cercam são segredos e mentiras_

_Eu serei a sua força_

_Eu lhe darei esperança, mantendo sua fé quando esta se for._

_A pessoa que você deve chamar estava ali o tempo todo_

**B**ulma não conseguia dormir. Estava irrequieta, e insone. Seu sono era turbulento, gritos e recriminações de várias pessoas, todas cercando um homem no meio de uma sala escura. Ela ouvia a tudo com crescente horror, vendo o desespero e a agonia do homem acusado.

Era Vegeta.

Há semanas, ela vinha partilhando sonhos com ele, mas, de algum modo, por mais que ela se aproximasse dele (chegara a abraçá-lo uma vez), ele não a via. E, refletindo nisto, talvez fosse melhor. Vegeta nunca se perdoaria se soubesse que ela o vira em seu estado de maior fragilidade.

Ela estava de camisola, perambulando pelo bem-cuidado jardim de seu pai. O ar frio da noite lambia sua pele, que estava nua a não ser pela fina camisola que cobria seu corpo, e ela passou os braços ao redor de si mesma, esfregando as mãos nos antebraços para se aquecer.

Ela notou, perplexa, que seus passos a haviam levado até a câmara de gravidade...

... Até Vegeta.

A luz da sala de treinamento estava acesa, e ela franziu o rosto, estranhando. Vegeta era viciado em seus treinamentos e Bulma sabia disso, mas mesmo ele precisava dormir, às vezes. E, geralmente, era mais ou menos por esse horário que ele dormia.

"Mulher? O que está fazendo aqui?" A voz dele surpreendeu-a, e Bulma corou.

"Estou sem sono", ela respondeu prontamente. "E você? Está tarde, deveria estar dormindo".

Um brevíssimo lampejo de angústia iluminou os olhos dele antes da máscara fria de costume voltar a seu lugar. "Estou treinando. Não está vendo?"

A arrogância dele irritou-a. "Vegeta, quem são aquelas pessoas nos seus sonhos?" Ela perguntou de chofre, e notou o assombro dele.

"Como sabe que tenho sonhado com pessoas?" Perguntou, entre o espanto e a desconfiança. "Está fazendo um feitiço para ver os meus sonhos? Mulher, se estiver fazendo isso, eu..."

"Cale a droga da boca e me responda", ela o interrompeu furiosamente. Ele a estudou por um longo momento antes de dar um passo para o lado e ceder passagem para que ela entrasse na câmara de gravidade. Ainda bastante irritada, Bulma o fez.

Ela se sentou na cama desfeita (tentando desesperadamente não ter pensamentos eróticos com um Vegeta suado e seminu deitado entre os lençóis macios) e esperou que ele começasse a falar.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado. Ela era a pessoa menos indicada a ouvir isto, mas ele precisava falar com alguém, e ela de algum modo sabia o teor de seus sonhos.

Ao vê-lo tão agitado, Bulma não pensou. Simplesmente se levantou de seu lugar, passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e o abraçou.

**And I will take you in my arms,**

**And hold you right where you belong**

'**Till the day my life is through**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

_E eu o tomarei em meus braços,_

_E o segurarei bem no lugar ao qual você pertence_

_Até o dia que a minha vida se acabar_

_Eu lhe prometo isto_

_Eu lhe prometo isto_

**V**egeta ficou horrorizado quando sentiu seus olhos ficando marejados, ao abraço de Bulma. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por muitos anos ele fora um solitário, vivendo de missão em missão, matando pessoas e completando sua tarefa e seu desejo de se tornar o imperador do universo. E fazia isto sem um peso na consciência.

Agora, menos de um ano depois, estava morando de favor na casa de uma terráquea abelhuda, e sendo assombrado por pesadelos com suas vítimas. E um abraço era capaz de abalá-lo ao ponto das lágrimas.

Ele era patético.

Mas as lágrimas caíram, imperiosas, exigentes, e Vegeta desmoronou. Isso acontecera apenas uma vez na vida, e, quando acontecera, o pequeno Vegeta estava sozinho.

Desta vez, Bulma estava ali para ampará-lo.

**I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before**

**And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore**

**I'll give you my word; I give you my heart**

**This is a battle we've won**

**And, with this vow, forever has now begun**

_Eu te amei desde sempre, em muitas vidas antes_

_E eu te prometo que nunca mais você vai sofrer_

_Eu te dou a minha palavra; e eu te dou o meu coração_

_Esta é uma batalha que nós vencemos_

_E, com essa promessa, a eternidade começou agora_

**M**uitas horas depois, Bulma sentiu que as lágrimas de Vegeta haviam aplacado, e o soltou. Embora sua face continuasse tão inexpressiva quanto sempre, a moça viu um lampejo de alívio nos olhos escuros. Sorriu suavemente, ergueu a mão e roçou um dedo pelos lábios de Vegeta.

"Boa noite", disse baixinho, saindo pela porta. "E, Vegeta...?"

Houve um silêncio curto antes de ele dizer, "O quê, Bulma?"

"Não vou contar nada a ninguém".

**Just close your eyes, each loving day,**

**And I know this feeling won't go away**

'**Till the day my life is through,**

**This I promise you**

**This I promise you**

_Só feche seus olhos, a cada dia amoroso_

_E eu sei que esse sentimento não irá embora_

_Até o dia que minha vida se acabar_

_Eu lhe prometo isto_

_Eu lhe prometo isto_

**V**egeta voltou a deitar-se em sua cama, notando com uma pontada de estranha satisfação primitiva que o perfume de Bulma ficara entranhado em seus lençóis. Seu sangue esquentou quando ele fechou os olhos e evocou a sensação da pele fria e sedosa dela contra a sua, aquele corpo macio e feminino apertado junto ao seu.

E, pela primeira vez em muitas noites, Vegeta teve um sonho diferente. Sonhou com um menininho de cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos azuis que o fitava sério.

**Over and over, I fall (over and over I fall)**

**When I hear you call**

**Without you, in my life, baby**

**I just wouldn't be living at all**

_Muitas e muitas vezes eu caio (Muitas e muitas vezes eu caio)_

_Quando eu escuto o seu chamado_

_Sem você em minha vida, baby,_

_Eu não estou vivendo, afinal_

F I M

**Nota da Autora: **Shakespeare disse, "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia". E, para mim, se tem um personagem de anime que retrata bem esta frase, este personagem é o Vegeta.

O adorado príncipe dos saiyajins é complexo e forma, ao lado de Bulma, um dos casais que oferecem maior possibilidade de fics para os fãs. Afinal, não temos muitos detalhes sobre como se deu esta união. E, convenhamos, os dois são um casal que tinha tudo para dar errado. Afinal, tanto Vegeta quanto Bulma são teimosos, autoritários, de gênio forte. Quem diria que formariam uma família tão sólida?

Eu peço desculpas aos leitores se, nesta song, Vegeta ficou meio OOC. Mas, oras, o mundo do fic é imenso, e existem diversas possibilidades a explorar.

Não deixem de escrever um review.

Beijos,

Nanna.


End file.
